Grimmjow Lies
by thorny21
Summary: Ichigo comes home from school and talks to his father about his new friend, Grimmjow.


**A/N: I do not own Bleach or the Song Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll. I apologize if it kind of sucks but it popped into my head and I just had to write it. **

Ten year old Ichigo got off the bus at his home where his father Isshin was waiting. He went into his house only to find his father sitting at the kitchen table with his sisters. Isshin looked up at the orange haired boy as he entered the room.

"How was school, my most precious son?" he asked.

"I made a new friend today when I was playing on the tires and the swings at the playground at school." Ichigo started. But to Isshin's surprise tears began to fall from his eyes.

"What is it, my son?" Isshin asked in concern as he went to the boy.

"His name is Grimmjow but, Daddy, Grimmjow lies." Ichigo stated.

"He's young. I'm sure he doesn't mean to lie." Isshin said brushing it off as he went back to the table. He didn't see the hurt in Ichigo's eyes as he walked away. Ichigo just stared at his father, not sure how to tell him what he had seen. Isshin motioned for the strawberry to come sit by him at the table. Ichigo climbed up into the chair after his twin sisters went off to play.

"Okay, Ichigo. I know you are upset, so you can tell me what happened." Isshin said gently.

"Grimmjow lies to the classroom and everyday at school. He even lies to the teachers when he tries to cover all his bruises." Ichigo told him. Isshin looked at his son in surprise. He wasn't ready for that kind of news. Not knowing what to do or say to the child, he did his best to quiet his fears. Once Ichigo was feeling a little better, Isshin left him to his homework while he got dinner ready. Soon the food was done and they were all sitting at the table eating. Ichigo was unusually quiet tonighte but Isshin didn't want to push it. He knew his son was still upset and confused about the situation and Isshin didn't know what to say. Yuzu and Karin washed the dishes after dinner while Ichigo cleared the table. Isshin went to the clinic to do some work for a while. He came back just in time to tuck his children into bed.

"Good night, Karin, Yuzu. Daddy loves his most precious girls." Isshin said as he kissed them both on top of the head before closing their door and going into Ichigo's room. Ichigo was sitting up in his bed waiting for him. Isshin crossed to the bed and sat down.

"Ichigo, don't worry about it anymore tonight. It will all work out in the end." he said. Ichigo looked up into his father's brown eyes uncertainly.

"Are you sure dad?" he asked. Isshin kissed him on the head and stood up.

"Everything has a way of working itself out." he told him. Ichigo thought about it for a moment before nodding and laying his head down to go to sleep. Just as Isshin went to close the door, he could hear Ichigo saying a prayer softly.

"Kami bless my Dad. And my new friend Grimmjow. I know he need's you bad." Ichigo said sweetly before falling asleep. Isshin shut the door and went to his room to get ready for bed. He tossed and turned all night long; it was the worst night of sleep he had gotten in years. He kept trying to think of a way to calm his son's fears but couldn't think of anything. Suddenly it dawned on him what had to be done. On Monday he took Ichigo to school but when the teacher approached him he heard the news that Grimmjow had died. Ichigo looked around at all the sad faces in confusion.

"Dad? Why does everyone look so sad?" he asked. Isshin tried to swallow the lump in his throat that grew bigger with every question Ichigo asked him. Isshin felt a wetness on his cheeks and he reached up only to notice he was crying.

"Daddy?" Ichigo said.

"Grimmjow won't be at school today, my son." Isshin started.

"But why daddy?" Ichigo asked, even more confused. Isshin knelt down to his son's eye level.

"Because he doesn't lie in the classroom and he doesn't lie anymore at school." he started.

"Where does he lie now?" Ichigo asked innocently. Isshin wiped the tears from his eyes before answering his son.

"Grimmjow lies with Jesus because there was nothing anyone would do." he told him. Ichigo started crying as well. He knew what that meant. His mother was with Jesus too. Tears filled Isshin's eyes as Ichigo continued to ask him why and he tried to wipe them away.  
"Why, daddy? Why does Grimmjow lie?" Ichigo cried. Isshin didn't know what to say as his son sobbed in his arms. He held him tight as the sobs wracked his tiny body.

"Oh Daddy, oh daddy tell me why...Grimmjow lies?" Ichigo wailed. Isshin could do nothing but hold the child until his sobs subsided. He picked the boy up into his arms and took him back home.

**A/N: This was written in about fifteen minutes. It popped into my head and it wouldn't go away. Again, I apologize if it sucks but read and review anyway! This story is based on the song Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll. If you get a chance, check it out! As always, flames will only be used to roast the marshmallows for my s'mores!**


End file.
